Original GU Staff
A list of original staff: GU Admins ▪ The original Trio Admins of the GamerzUniverse Forums! They have full control of GamerzUniverse Forums and keep the site up to date: ▪ Evolution Master (Also known as YellowToad) is one of the three admins of GamerzUniverse, and is the founder of the original forum website. While being seen as rather shy and quiet at first glance, Evolution Master is seen to be a friendly individual who is always willing to extend a helping hand to almost anybody. He always wishes for the best in what he can do and strives to reach perfection in almost anything he does in life. ▪ AnimeFreak (Previously known as Gangnam Style) is one of the three admins of GamerzUniverse, and is the one who is responsible for most of the forum's layout and looks. He is described to being very intelligent in the use of computer software and coding, and is capable of learning new things virtually very quickly. While enthusiastic in nature, AnimeFreak also tries his best to make others satisfied and does his best to help out whenever he can. If you are looking for a tech guy, AnimeFreak is your man. ▪ Ospreyeagle (Also known as StaraptorEmpoleon) is an admin at GamerzUniverse, and one of the newest members of the staff. Originally a moderator, seen as a kind and cheerful individual, has a strong interest in birds and also possesses very creative ideas as seen through her writing and art. GU Moderators ▪ The GU Moderators are the staff in community. They basically moderate almost every section in the forum. They also allow them to sticky a topic thread that is important to the forums. ▪ MapleBerry<3 is currently the youngest member of the forum's staff; however, that doesn't make her less competant of assisting the forum's community as a moderator. She describes herself to being outgoing and is a generally cheerful moderator who is willing to help out new members and assist in various forum events. She's hyper as well and she can post random pictures to help the mood go very well. ▪ Mudkip (Also known as RaikouFan) is one of the moderators at GamerzUniverse. Mudkip is an enjoyable, funny guy and is a cool guy to get along with. He is usually seen playing pokemon whenever he wants or chatting with fellow members within the GamerzUniverse Chatbox. GU Patrollers ▪ The GU Patrollers are the retired staff members in the community. They now patrol and keep the community safe by reporting any issues within the forum and its members with certain powers. ▪ Mr.Snap is one of the patrollers in GamerzUniverse, and a rather relaxed one at that too! While he is well aware of the rules that his fellow staff members have set up in the forum, he generally takes things his own ways. A hardcore lover of gaming (especially within the shooter category), Mr.Snap is likely the first staff member to join in on an online game server. He is also a lover of all hockey related media, so be sure to contact him if you need to gain some NHL knowledge! ▪ TheTrainerExpert (Previously known as TheRavensWinExpert and TheRageExpert) is one of the forum patrollers of GamerzUniverse. He is bad at starting conversations so it would be best if you would come up with stuff to say to him. He is extremely friendly and is usually cheerful. He is also obsessed with Chuck Norris so if you hear of Chuck Norris from him, it's not a surprise. ▪ XKoreanLP (Previously known as TheXWalkthrough1) is one of the patrollers at GamerzUniverse and is the only Korean staff member as well. Usually random, sarcastic, and sometimes, just plain insane. He loves to make videos and walkthroughs, so be sure to keep updated with his Youtube channel! ▪ Togekissing Snivy (Also known as PokeZone and Rawr) is one of the patrollers of GamerzUniverse, originally a mod, PokeZone climbed the steps to becoming a Super Mod 3 weeks later, and finally as the third Admin of GamerzUniverse as of October 31, 2012. He retired on July 19, 2013. Category:Staff